Fitting shoes, in particular sports shoes, with cleats in order to provide the shoe with special characteristics has been known for some time. Thus, for example, sprinters have for some time used spikes which exhibit different shapes depending on the surface on which the sprinter is running. Footballers also use cleats which can be different depending on the weather and the surface of the pitch. Since separate shoes or boots for each type of weather are not kept at hand, cleats were soon developed which can be detachably connected to the sole of a shoe or boot, such that it is possible to change the cleats as simply as possible.
A sports shoe with a cleat is known from WO 03/055341 A2, in which the cleat comprises a latching pin using which the cleat is spring-elastically latched in a cavity of the sole automatically, wherein the cleat can be attached manually and is detached by being rotated with the aid of a tool. DE 31 34 817 A1 describes a connection between the sole of a shoe and a gripping element by means of locking elements, wherein the part of the gripping element which protrudes into the sole of the shoe comprises, as a locking element, an appendage which is substantially radially aligned and, when rotated, is brought into engagement with a counterlock arranged within the sole of the shoe. In the engagement, the locking element grips behind the counterlock in such a way that the gripping element is connected, biased, to the sole of the shoe.
It is an object of at least one embodiment of the invention to provide a cleat for a sports shoe which can be cost-effectively produced and easily exchanged. Another object is to provide a corresponding method for connecting the cleat to the sole of the shoe.